


Pancake Batter

by cleverly



Series: Sterek Prompts! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Sort of? It can be an AU you can decide!, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt. “Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Batter

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another prompt fic!
> 
> This one is so fluffy and domestic, oh my god.
> 
> I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it!

Derek opens the door of his apartment, toeing off his running shoes and tossing his keys into the bowl on the front table. Turning off his iPod, he tucks it into the pocket of his sweater, and walks around the corner to the kitchen. 

His run was good; the air was crisp, the clear signs of autumn in the air of New York City, and Derek enjoyed the sound of the crunching leaves under his feet. He was going to get himself a glass of water, then hop into the shower.

Making his way into the kitchen, Derek stops short at the sight in front of him. His kitchen was a complete disaster; the kitchen island was covered in flour, several cracked eggs littered the floor, and _was that pancake batter on the ceiling?!_

In the mists of the chaos stood Stiles, wearing an expression of panic and embarrassment, which was slightly hidden beneath the flour that covered most of his face.

As Derek takes a step into the room, Stiles holds up a spatula, causing Derek to pause. Clearing his throat, Stiles speaks. “Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…”

Deciding to humor him, Derek raises an eyebrow in acknowledgement, crossing his arms and waiting for Stiles to continue.

“You see, Derek, I was only trying to make you an anniversary breakfast. When I woke up and noticed that you had gone on your run, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to make you pancakes. From scratch, I might add! _Yes, I am that amazing!_ It’s not my fault your kitchen hates me and refuses to cooperate!” Stiles exclaims, gesturing frantically to the mess around him.

Derek’s lips lift into an exasperated smile as he listens to Stiles’ explanation; Stiles continues with his story, explaining how the eggs were clearly from demon chickens and how Derek’s stove was trying to burn his eyebrows off. And, when Derek points at the pancake batter on the ceiling above Stiles’ head, Stiles looks up with a startled expression. Clearly he hadn’t been aware that it was there until Derek pointed it out. When finished with speech, Stiles lowers his arms and stares at Derek, waiting for his boyfriend’s next move.

“I’m not even going to pretend that I understand, or believe, half that story, but I appreciate the sentiment. Thank you.” Derek finally says walking towards Stiles; stepping around an egg shell on the floor, Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist. “And I wouldn’t murder you on our anniversary, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?” He chuckles, as Stiles places his arms around Derek’s neck, bringing him into a hug.

“A very bad one,” Stiles concludes, laughing as Derek snorts into Stiles’ neck.

“You still need to clean up this mess though,” Derek says, biting and kissing along Stiles’ collarbone.

Stiles can only groan in reply, but whether it’s a groan of irritation or one of pleasure, who could say?

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a [prompt!](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/ask) From [this](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/post/168135938252/drabble-challenge-1-150) list! Or just any prompt/idea that you'd like :)


End file.
